My Ray of Hope, Xerxes Break
by Yukitoro
Summary: Mia Delta was dropped into the Abyss when she was young. Her whole life has changed, but never stopped trying to escape from the darkness that surrounded her. As Mia was starting to doubt that she could escape, a ray of light has shown her a path. The only question is will this light give her strength, or leave her in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

I opened my eyes to see nothing but darkness. Sitting on my bed, I waited for my eyes to adjust to the lighting. As shapes started to form I could see the outlines of the objects that surrounded my room, faded and scratched dressers that held my extra clothes, old blankets lying at my feet, musty cupboards that have edible food carefully placed on its shelves, a cracked mirror that starts at the floor and extends to the eight-foot ceiling, and the hidden entrance that no Chain has found yet.

I started to make my way to the dressers to change out of my nightgown, which was a simple black dress that passed my knees and sleeves that end at my wrists. As I reached into the first drawer my hand hit something cold and smooth. My hand slowly wrapped itself around the object as I pulled it out. It was a gold necklace with a silver locket hanging on the chain. I slowly pushed to nob on the right side of the locket. Within the locket was a picture of me sitting on my mother's lap and my father standing behind her.

My mother and father had a soft and kind smile resting on their faces. Mother was wearing a beautiful and elegant dress that had lace at the end of the sleeves and around her neck on the collar. As for father, he was wearing a simple suit, black pants and a white button up shirt with a vest covering his chest. As for me, I had a simple dress similar to my mother's but had no lace and mine had a bow on the waist.

I placed the locket on top of the dresser as I looked for clothes that weren't covered in blood. After looking for about five minutes I found a dark blue dress that has a high collar that loosely wraps around my neck, the sleeves just pass the tips of my fingers, and the dress ends at my knees. I retrieved the locket from the dresser and put it on. I took one last look in the mirror and looked into my reflection's eyes, one was red and the other was blue.

As I headed towards the entrance, I grabbed my black shoes and tucked my long black hair behind my ear. I slowly slid my way through the passage making it so I won't be spotted. The minute I exited my room, I felt a distortion in the area I was in.

"It's my lucky day. A path has appeared and it's close." I said under my breath so I wouldn't attract any attention to myself.

I slowly made my way to where the path was, slipping behind crumbling walls and other objects making sure I wouldn't be found. It may have been dark in the Abyss, but one can't be too careful when Chains can be hiding around every corner. As I came closer to the path the distortion became stronger and easier to sense, meaning Chains will be drawn to the path and use it to escape.

Knowing that I may not be the only one around I scanned the surrounding area to make sure I was alone. Seeing nothing, I quickly turned to look behind me. As I did a Chain jumped towards me, forcing me to move back so I wouldn't fall over.

It was about a foot taller than me with stitches all over its hands and face. There was nails coming out of its head and its eyelids were sewed shut. The body was black with blood stained blades protruding from its back. Even though it had no legs I was struggling to keep a safe distance between me and it.

"Why are you running? I just want to talk to you," the Chain sung trying to seem friendly.

"Because I don't want to be involved with any Chains!" I yelled in reply to its question as I dodged its attacks.

"Now that's mean," it said with a hint of sadness, which was a strategy that some Chains us to make their prey feel bad.

"I know a lot of your kinds tricks so don't think I will fall for them that easily!" I stated with a smile on my face.

"So you think your smart then?! Well lets test just how smart you are!" It yelled, obviously enraged.

Just as I landed on my feet from dodging its blades, it turned and hit me with the back of its hand. Unable to react in time, the hit sent me flying into a wall with tremendous force. I tried to get up, but the sharp pain in my back made it a challenge. When I did get to my feet, the Chain started to close in on me. Being unable to move fast enough now, the Chain used this to its advantage. It grabbed me by the neck and lifted me into the air.

"It seems you weren't smart enough!" the Chain laughed in triumph.

I tried to break free from its grip, but was unsuccessful as its grip tightened, making it harder to breath. As I was about to give up on the fight the path opened engulfing both the Chain and I in a bright light. When the light faded I could see five figures standing behind the Chain.

"What perfect timing! Release her power. I want to see how strong she is with my own eyes," the tall man with white hair said as he looked at the girl with brown hair as a sinister smile formed on his face.

"Power? Is he saying that the young girl is a Chain? What, a Chain!" I thought surprised to hear that. I know that Chains come in all shapes and sizes, but to think they can look like a human is new to me.

"You want to test me? Fine by me, you clowny bastard!" the girl yelled at the white haired man, then she turned to face the Chain that was strangling me. When I saw her face there was nothing human about it when she had that twisted smile spread across her face.

"Geez! Whatever happens, don't you come cryin' to me about it later!" the second man dressed in black yelled as he took his glove off and placed it on the forehead of a young boy with blonde hair. As he did a strange symbol started to glow in front of the blonde boy chest.

"Wah! The power that was blocked before has started flowing again!" the girl said, grabbing her shoulders as a black light started to engulf her.

As the black light got brighter, the man holding the young boys head, grabbed his arm and held him closer as for the white haired man, he grabbed the young girl with light brown behind her and held her tight.

When the light vanished a giant brown rabbit with a giant scythe emerged. She had the same top as her human form, but had pants and not a skirt, she also had clawed hands and white eyes.

When her gaze returned to my direction, it felt as if she was looking into my soul. I looked at her with a pained expression and tried to cry for help, but the hand around my neck kept me quiet. Hot tears started to form in my eyes as my senses started to fade. I looked at the rabbit Chain only to see her running toward me with scythe in hand.

"You are an eyesore!" she yelled lifting her scythe over her head and bringing it down with such force it cuts the Chain holding me in half. As she finished her attack, she returned to her human form.

The Chain cried out in pain and agony as it started to vanish. As soon as its hand disappeared, I fell to the floor and landed on my hands and knees, coughing and gasping for air. When I caught my breath I looked up to see the blonde boy crawling on the floor towards what looked like a pocket watch. The moment he touched it a white light flashed from it, temporarily blinding me, and in the time I couldn't see, images of the Chain girl quickly flashed in my head. When my sight returned I looked around to figure out what happened, but I was clueless.


	2. Chapter 2

When my sight returned I looked around to figure out what happened, but I was clueless.

"Alice?" the blonde boy spoke softly to the Chain girl as he sat up after lying on the floor passed out.

The Chain Alice looked up at the boy and from the sounds of her breathing, she might be crying but I couldn't be certain from where I am, so I slowly got to my feet and made my way to them.

When Alice took a deep breath I stopped to listen, "I don't... get it... Oz... my chest's all tight... and I... can't stop crying. My memory was always calling to me... from inside this watch... I've... finally gotten one of them back," Alice continued to cry into the boy Oz's hand as she holds it along with the watch.

I turned to make my way to the other three deciding to let Oz and Alice have their space. As I made my way, the man in black walked past me towards the two, as he passed he looked down at me as if I'm not wanted. I continued my way to the white haired man and light brown haired girl. when I got to them they both looked at me and smiled.

The young girl was wearing a light purple ball gown with white lace strips starting at the neck and end at the waist, along the lace near the neck was fabric roses the same color as the dress and the collar rested softly on her neck. The sleeves end just above her wrists, but the added fabric at the end make them pass her wrists. The fabric on her shoulders draped over them to form a small cape that ends a bit above her elbows and a bow was placed on her waist in the back. As for her face, she had pink eyes and rosy cheeks, her light brown hair was held in a ponytail by a ribbon, making her hair end below the waist.

Beside her was the white haired man, he was wearing a purple shirt with a white overcoat which the sleeves cover his hands because the coat rests over his shoulders and held in place by black straps. On the left side of his coat was a strap that held a small bag and he had a dark blue ruffled scarf around his neck. He had black shorts that passed his knees and white boots. His silver white hair was messily made as it covered his left eye, leaving his red right eye visible. On his shoulder sat a doll with blue skin, brown hair, and a pink dress.

"Well, well... who do we have here?" the white haired man asked me cheerfully as he leaned in closer, moving his eye up and down as if examining me, all with a smile on his face.

Feeling uncomfortable, I ignored the mans question and asked my own, "I'm sorry to bother you two, but could one of you please tell me where I am?" When I finished, I looked at the man, only to see him looking down at the floor, pouting because I ignored him. As I saw this, I couldn't stop myself from releasing a few giggles.

"You are in one of the Rainsworth family's properties," the girl answered, then turned to the man and let out a sigh, then returned her gaze to me, "Let me introduce myself, I am Sharon Rainsworth," Sharon said as she did a small bow.

"And I'm Xerxes Break," Break introduced himself with a bow, "and this little cutie here is Emily," he said as he pointed to the doll on his shoulder.

"Pleased to meet you all," I said with a small bow.

"At least she has more manners than the dumb rabbit!" a high pitched voice said.

"Now, now Emily how many times do I have to tell you to stop blurting out the truth?" Break asked his doll.

"What did you say about me, you stupid piece of cloth?!" Alice questioned Emily angered by what she said about her.

Alice had long brown hair that went to her knees. She was wearing a red jacket with a white bottom half, cuffs, and bow around her neck along with a black mini skirt. Finishing her look was white boots, gloves and purple eyes.

"It looks like you're feeling better," I said as I turned my head toward Alice and smile.

"Who the hell are you?" Alice looked at me with disgust, "What, are you who I think you are?" her expression changed from disgusted to pleased.

"And who do you think I am?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"Before I say, I want to see your left eye first just to make sure," she said as she took a step toward me.

When Alice said she wanted to see my eye that I covered with my hair, surprised me and by the looks on everyone's face, my reaction showed it.

I looked at the faces of each person and let out a sigh, "Fine I'll show you my eye, only if he tells me his name," I said as I pointed to the man in black and all of the others heads followed.

"What!?" he shouted surprised by all the sudden attention.

"Yeah, I'm curious myself. What is your name?" Oz asked with a smile as he looked at the man.

Oz was wearing a white button up shirt with a brown vest and a red tie. His blonde hair was fairly short and some of it was in his face. He also had green plaid shorts, Brown buckled boots and emerald eyes.

"Raven," he answered.

Raven was about the same height as Break and was wearing a white shirt, ruffled scarf, and gloves. His shoes, pants, coat, hat, and hair were black. The only part of him that had color was his eyes which were gold.

"Oh, I haven't introduced myself yet. My name is..." Oz said, but I interrupted him.

"Oz," I finished, then pointed at Alice, "and she is Alice."

"My, my. Someone is quite observant. Good for you," a happy voice said as a hand landed on my head.

A high pitch squeal escaped my lips as I turned around to find it was Break that touched me.

"A little jumpy too it seems," he said with a pleased smile.

"Break, give her her space and time to sort things out," Sharon told Break with a serious face.

"Are you done talking? If so, are you going to show me your eye?" Alice said with an annoyed expression and an impatient tone.

"Sorry," I said as I turned to face Alice. When I did, I tucked my bangs away from my face revealing my red eye.

Alice smiled at me with cold eyes then opened her mouth, "So you're the human that was able to live in the Abyss for seventeen years," when Alice finished, everyone turned to face me and looked at me with surprise except Break who looked more impressed instead of surprised.

"Do you have a name young lady?" Break asked as he pulled out two chairs in front of a couch near a giant glass French door and gestured me to take a seat which I did.

"Yes," I answered as I took a seat in one of the chairs, Sharon took the other while Oz and Alice took the couch in front of the glass door, leaving Break and Raven standing behind Sharon and I.

"Could you please tell us it," Sharon asked.

"Sure," I said, "it's Mia Delta," I replied, suddenly feeling light headed.

"Are you feeling okay? You don't look that good," Oz asked concerned.

"I'm okay, just a little light headed that's all," I said reassuring Oz that I was fine with a small smile.

"Break, could you take Mia-sama to a room so she can rest," Sharon told Break which sounded more like an order than a request.

"Yes, Milady," he replied with a little salute and a big grin. I couldn't help myself and started laughing softly at Breaks silly actions. Break extended his hand to help me up with a smile and in his carefree tone said, "This way Mia-chan."

I didn't take his hand, but instead got up on my own. As soon as I got to my feet, the room started to spin and my body felt like it was getting heavier. When the room stopped spinning was when my sight went black. The only thing I could remember was falling to the ground, but someone or something caught me before I hit it.


	3. Chapter 3

The only thing I could remember was falling to the ground, but someone or something caught me before I hit it.

When my eyes opened, I found myself lying in a dimly light space. There were no walls, only a checkered floor was what I could make out, everything else was covered by a black shadow.

In the shadows I could hear faint, soft laughter that sounded familiar to me. As I got up off the floor, I made my way to the noise, wondering what it was and why it seems familiar. The closer I got, the louder it became and the reason that the laughter seemed nostalgic became more clear. Out of nowhere, a light shined over a little girl in a white winter dress with long black hair. Her back was facing me, but I know who it was.

"I'm glad you could make it," there was a slight pause in her words, "Mia," she said happily as she turned to face me, reviling her mismatched eyes.

"No! It can't be! You can't be!" I yelled at her in disbelief of what I am seeing. The girl that was standing in front of me was me when I was five.

¨Now Mia, is that how you always talk to yourself?¨ she laughed as she started to walk toward me, "Of all people you should know that you can't run from your past," she continued talking as she came closer.

"W-where am I and why are you here?" I stuttered as fear overcame me.

Her smile twisted into something that wasn't human and her shadow started to swallow her, "You don't need to know where you are now, because I came to bring you back to where you belong," she answered as she started to turn into black chains.

The chains shot towards me at amazing speed, but I was somehow able to dodge them. As I staggered to my feet the chains surrounded my leaving no room for me to run.

"Do you really think that I'm going to let you get away so easily?" a voice resonated from the chains that wasn't the same as the girl from before, but instead a mans voice.

Being unable to run the black chains shot at me once again, wrapping around my arms and legs. As the chains tightened it felt like my very life was leaving my body, "What are you doing to me?" I asked.

"I already told you, I'm bringing you back to where you belong," The voice answered as the floor under me started to vanish and replaced with a dark swirling void, a path. As the path grow the chains started to pull me into it.

"No! I don't want to go back! Please don't send me back!" I pleaded to the voice, but got no response.

I slowly started to be consumed by the void and unable to free myself from the chains, I closed my eyes and waited to be devoured by the path and be returned to the Abyss once more.

"No!" I yelled, jolting up with my hand out, covered in cold sweat and my heart racing.

It took me a few moments to realize that it was all just a terrible nightmare. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down, eventually, making my heart slow.

I looked down at my hands and realized that they were wrapped in bandages and my blue dress was replaced with a pink nightgown.

Looking around the room I was in, I noticed that I was in a bedroom and not the room everyone was in before I lost consciousness. The room was big and spacious with white walls. On the far side of the room was the bed that I was siting in, on the left wall was a large dresser most likely holding clothes while on the right side wall a desk with paper, ink and pens, in the middle was a table and some chairs.

Something on the table caught my attention. Curious, I made my way out of bed and towards the table, but before I lifted the white covers I heard a rustling sound from under the bed.

The sound made me tense as the nightmare I just awoke from replayed in my mind. Scared and unsure of what made the sound, I slowly lean my head over the side of the bed to see what could have made the sound.

When I looked, there was nothing there. I let out a sigh of relief as my fear subsided, but once more I heard a noise. As fear once again started to build up, I stared at the floor waiting for what was there to come out.

After what felt like hours, something made its way out from under the bed. Scared, I lifted the covers up to my face almost on the verge of tears, watching.

When the creature revealed its self I could see it had a big smile, white hair, and a red eye. Looking at its face for a minute, I realized who it was. As I felt my face grow hot as it turns red with embarrassment, I grabbed one of the pillows and throw it at the mans face yelling, "Break!"

Before the pillow hit him, he rolled on his side out from under the bed and quickly got to his feet. He started to make his back to the bed and I grabbed another pillow ready to chuck at his face at any moment he tried to scare me again.

"Mia-chan, there's no need to be violent. I just came to check on you," he said with his carefree tone and smile as he grabbed the object from the table and sat on the side of the bed.

"Then next time can you use the door! You just scared me half to death!" I continued to yell at Break, staring into his eyes as tears started to form in mine.

Before Break could see me cry, I took a deep breath and hugged the pillow I was holding. When I calmed myself, I looked up at Break and asked, "What's that in your hand?"

"This,' he said as he handed it to me. I saw that it was a book with a brown cover, then he continued, "Is a book that has all the information that we have about the Abyss and Chains. As you can tell it's a decent amount," he finished, tapping on the cover.

It would seem so by the size of the book," I stated as I turned the book around in my hands after placing the pillow back down, then asked, "Just a moment ago you mentioned we. What do you mean by we?"

"Me and the others are part of a secret organization called Pandora, which was put together by the Four Dukedoms Vessalius, Rainsworth, Barma, and Nightray. We take on cases related to the Abyss and stop illegal contractors from causing mayhem in villages, towns and cities. Because we deal with the Abyss, we've become quite knowledgeable about it," he explained.

"What are illegal contractors and why are you telling me this if it's a secret?" I asked becoming interested in the conversation.

Break smile grew as he saw how interested i have become, "Illegal contractors are people that have formed contracts with Chains, not using the system Pandora has created. Illegal contractors can be spotted by the symbol that appears in their chest referred to as a seal. The seal that they have works like a clock, when the dials hand completes a full rotation the contractor and their Chain are sent to the lowest level of the Abyss where they stay till they die. We do this because the Chains, creatures born in the Abyss over time or if a human stays too long near the core, want to infest our world and they will make their contractor kill so they can because strong enough, to what we believe is so they can live without a host. They trick people into contracts by saying...," I interrupted, knowing all too well.

" 'I can make your wish to change the past come true,' " I finished, looking at Break to see his smile disappear and replaced with a frown for a brief moment before turning back.

"Yes, from what we found out about the illegal contractors is that they all had a strong wish to change the past, but we don't know all the details as to why. They come into contact with these people by using a 'path' which is a distortion between the Abyss and our world. Any Chain can open them if the opening is weak and they have the enough power to open open them. As you already know there are paths everywhere in the Abyss, but some ever open. Some people with certain Chains can open paths from this world to the Abyss," Break paused to make sure I understood what he was saying so far before continuing, "As for the reason why I'm telling you is because you've spent so long in the Abyss you'll have more knowledge about it than us so you can answer some of the questions as well as hoping you will join Pandora to help achieve our goal," he finished, looking at me to see what I had to say.

I let out a sigh before speaking, "I'll try and answer your questions the best I can and I'll join your organization, but I'm going to ask you something in return." I said waiting for a response.

"And what would that be?" Break asked, now interested himself.

"Will you help me find the reason why I was sent to the Abyss?" I asked, pulling my knees up to my face and resting it on them.

Break stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what to say before speaking, "I will help you find an answer, but you have to help me find my answers," he finally said


	4. Chapter 4

Break stayed quiet for a while, thinking of what to say before speaking, "I will help you find an answer, but you have to help me find my answers," he finally said.

"What are you looking to answer?" I asked.

"That's enough questions for today. Why don't you get dressed as get something to eat," Break suggested as he got up from the bed and skipped his way out the door.

After he closed the door, I realized just how hungry I was. Looking out the window I saw that the sun was starting to set and assumed it had been about a few days since I last ate something.

Following Breaks suggested, I got out of bed and headed towards the dresser to see what was there. As I made my way to the dresser, I put the book Break gave me back onto the table. When I got to the dresser I placed my hand on the door knob and opened it.

What was in the dresser were countless gowns of many styles, fabrics, lengths and colors. There was short ones, long ones, ones with long sleeves, short sleeves, and no sleeves. Some have bows, lace and frills while others had one or the other or none at all. There are ones with patterns or designs and ones with solid colors. The colors that are present range from warm colors like red to cold colors like blue and even pastels. There are even black and white ones too.

As I looked through the dresses my eyes landed on one that stood out from the others. Wanting to know how it looked, I took it and changed into it. When I finished putting it on I went in front of the mirror to see what I looked like.

The dress was a dark red that went straight around my flat chest just under my arms and ended above my knees. From the middle of the red fabric straight to a bit above my shoulders and down to my elbows were sleeves made from black lace that created a pattern of diamonds. Around my waist was a long black half skirt which was a black band around my waist and over the dress with no fabric in the front, but had it in the back that ended above my ankles.

After I looked in the mirror and approved of the dress I went back to the dresser to find some shoes. When I open the bottom drawer I spot a pair of black boots that goes to my knees with white laces. Seeing how perfect they would go with my outfit, I try them on. Luckily for me they fit and they have no heels so I can easily fight if I have to.

When I start to head for the door happy with my look, I noticed something lying on the desk across the dresser. As curiosity got the best of me again, I headed towards the desk. When I got there, I saw that the something was actually a lace choker necklace with the same patters and red color as the dress. Seeing that it would work good with my outfit too, I put it on.

Finally completing my look, I head towards the door once more as I fix my bangs over my crimson eye and black hair behind my back. When I got to the door, I reached out for the handle, but stopped after I started hearing voices on the other side. Not being able to make out what was being said, I placed my ear on the door and focused on what the people on the other side are saying.

"My Lady, do you think that Mia-chan could be one of the keys that we need to unlock the truth like Oz-kun?" a voice, unmistakably Break's, said to most likely Sharon because he said 'My Lady.'

"Yes Xerx-nii-san, I believe Mia-sama is of the keys we need," Sharon replied.

"I'm a key? What's that supposed to mean?" I asked myself. Deciding to put those questions aside, I opened the door. When i did, I was greeted by Break and Sharon in their previous attire.

"Good evening Mia-sama. How are you feeling?" Sharon asked with a smile, but sounded a little concerned.

"I'm feeling a lot better now. Thanks," I said with a small bow.

"My, don't you look lovely Mia-chan," Break cooed, then turned to Sharon, "Don't you agree My Lady?" he asked.

"Yes, Mia-sama does look beautiful in that outfit," Sharon agreed with Break and continued to talk about my appearance, which made my face my face go red with all the complements.

Wanting them to stop talking about me, I decided to change the topic with a question, "Where are Oz, Alice and Raven?" I asked looking around the hallway.

"Oh, Oz-kun and the others left a little while ago to stop off at a town to investigate many murders that have been committed by an illegal contractor on their way to Oz-kuns mansion where his coming-of-age ceremony was held," Break informed me with a smile.

"Coming-of-age... Ceremony?" I said in a questioning tone as I tilted my head.

"Mia-sama, why don't we continue this conversation over some tea,' Sharon said as she started to gracefully walk down the hall.

"I believe that's our cue to follow miss," Break said as he started to follow Sharon and I followed him shortly after.

After walking through a few halls and around many corners, we finally stopped in front of a large set of wooden french doors. Break stepped forward in front of Sharon and opened the door that made a soft creaking noise as they swung open with a small push.

When the doors fully opened, they revealed a large library. It was about twice the size of the room I was sleeping in. Every wall had bookshelves stocked with numerous books that left no wall exposed except one which had a large window on it and in front of the window was a big desk where one could read a good book or do paperwork. In the middle of the room was a table that was filled with various foods and treats along with some tea.

Break continued to walk in front of me and Sharon to the table and pulled out two of the chairs, one on each end. Sharon sat in one and I sat in the remaining one.

When both Sharon and I were finally seated, she smiled at me and said, "Please help yourself to anything you like," then she started sipping her tea.

"I would recommend the cakes," Break said as he sat on the corner of the table near me and grabbed one of the cakes he mentioned as started eating it.

"Umm, okay," I said, thinking over it and grabbed one myself. Taking a fork, I took a small bit out of the cake and tasted the sweet treat. My eyes widened from the sudden burst of flavor that I was not used to and said when I swallowed, "That is really good."

Break chuckled, continuing to eat his cake and Sharon let out a smile as she drank her tea.

Slowly I finished my cake so I wouldn't seem ill mannered, then I tried some of the sandwiches and finished with a few more cakes the same way. When I finished, Break handed me a cup of tea. I took it happily.

Sharon finished her cup of tea, placing the cup gently on its' plate, and looked towards me. When I looked back at her I saw that she had her usual smile, but her eyes were serious. Seeing this I put my tea down too.

"Mia-sama, Alice-sama said you were in the Abyss for seventeen years. Could you tell us how you got there and what happened to you while you were there?" Sharon asked in a tone that said I didn't have to if i didn't want to.

I took a deep breath and started to collect my thoughts. When I did I breathed out and started talking.


	5. Chapter 5

I took a deep breath and started to collect my thoughts. When I did I breathed out and started talking.

"It happened on my eleventh birthday," I began, "I was coming downstairs from my room to join my parents," I closed my eyes remembering with the clarity as if it happened yesterday. "When I did, they gave me this necklace as a present," I reached for my neck to show it to them but I couldn't find it.

"Oh, is it this one by any chance?" Break asked as he placed his bag onto the table and began to roam while humming until he found what he was looking for, "Ah! Here it is," he said as he pulled a silver locket on a gold chain out.

"That's the one! But why do you have it?" I asked.

Break handed the necklace back to me, his sleeves still over his hands and replied, "When you passed out the other day, one of the maids changed you out of the dress you had on and put a clean one on. She also took the necklace off so you could sleep and wrapped your arms up," he pointed to my arms and I looked to see that my arms were still wrapped in their bandages.

"Oh," I responded as my cheeks slightly blushed from being told that a complete stranger dressed me.

"That's beside the point," Break said as he rested his head and arms on the table with a big smile, "why not continue Mia-chan."

With a small nod, I continued the story, "After they gave it to me and wished me a happy birthday, someone started banging on the front door. Being young and curious, I went to open the door, but my father stopped me. When he did, he told me to go upstairs and not come down. Seeing his genital eyes filled with seriousness, I obeyed. When I got upstairs, I heard a noise as if the door was broken down. After a few moments of silents, I heard yelling."

"Did you pick up anything that was being said Mia-chan?" Breaks smile was now replaced with a frown of uneasiness that I never seen on him before.

I looked at him somewhat shocked, but gave a small nod in return, "I got only bits of it though," I added.

"What did you hear?" Break continued with his questions.

"The only thing I can remember hearing was 'where is she' and 'she must disappear if we want to complete our goal,' " I answered as I turned to look at his face.

" 'She must disappear if we want to complete our goal,' huh?" Beak said in a quiet tone as if he is trying the decode what I said.

"Do you have an idea what that means?" I asked him.

"If you can tell me who said it, I might be able to tell you," Break answered then asked, "Can you tell me what these people looked like?"

"I couldn't see any of their faces because they all had red capes with hoods that covered them." I replied as I place my hand on my temples trying to recall every little thing that happened cause I never thought how these people looked mattered.

"Are you sure you're okay Mia-sama?" I heard Sharon ask after I placed my hand on my head.

"Yes," I answered right away, "I'm just trying to remember every detail to help explain what happened and answer any questions you both might ask," I added to explain the reason for my action.

"Okay. Just don't push yourself too much," Sharon said with concern.

"Don't worry," I said with a smile.

"Red capes you say," Break said as his brows started to knit and a shadow seemed to appear over his eyes.

"Do you know who they are Break?" I asked with hope-filled eyes as I looked at him.

"I might, but before I say, can you tell us what happened next?" he said in a serious tone as he got to his feet and made his way to one of the bookshelves and started studying their spines.

Seeing how unusually serious Break was, I continued, "Even though my father told me to stay put, all the yelling made me start worrying about what might happen so I slowly and quietly made my way back downstairs. When I got to the landing of the stairs was when I actually saw the red caped people. I tried to hide behind the wall that separated the living room and the stairs, but I was spotted," as I continued Break suddenly interrupted me.

"How did you know you were spotted?" he asked as he continued to look at the books.

"I know that I was spotted because the next thing that happened was one of the peoples' foot steps started coming in the direction of the stairs and when they stopped that person grabbed my arm. After they did the next thing I remember was kneeling in front of the hooded figures. As I stayed kneeling in front of the hooded people, I looked around the room to see if I could find my parents, but I didn't. I continued to look around when the person behind me holding me in place grabbed my hair and pulled my head back. Before I could fully register what was happening or ask any questions, one of the people in front of me took one of their gloves off and placed their bare hand on my head. The last thing I can recall was the person holding my head say, ' "Your very being is a sin," ' after that I was surrounded by black wings and found myself in the Abyss," I finished.

When I finished telling them how I got to the Abyss I looked at Sharon and Break. Sharons' eyes were unusually wide as she looked at me and Break was returning from the bookshelves with a black book in hand that was quite thin.

As soon as break rejoined with Sharon and me, he started to talk with his serious tone, "And how was it you were able to survive in the Abyss for seventeen years?"

"As soon as I was in the Abyss, a Chain started chasing after me. Scared and alone I, continued to run as far as my legs would take me. After running for some time, I saw a woman in white walking along side a giant wooden music box. Finally seeing another person I started running after her, but when I got to the place I saw her pace by, she was no where to be seen. Looking around the area once more before I continued to run from the Chain, I noticed a door on the back of the box. Thinking that that was where the woman might be, I went to open it. Oddly, it did, but before I stepped in I thought that it might not be a good idea to go in. I didn't have time to think about it thought, because I heard the Chains voice becoming louder so I went in with out a second thought. What I found was a room much larger on the inside than what it appeared to be on the outside. In it was a bed, blankets, shelves, dressers, some food, what seemed to be a small water spring, clothes, and a large floor to ceiling mirror. From the looks of the place it was once lived in but the original owner was gone for some time so that's where I lived since. I never bothered to keep track of time since it was so dark and all the clocks that I found were either broken or inconsistent at keeping time. Every time I wasn't tired I looked around for food and always returned with something even if it wasn't full of all the nutrients one wound need to live, but it kept me alive non the less and I got lots of exercise running from the Chains and I slept whenever I was tired. After the first, I dunno, year or so I just got used to the life i lived because I was happy to still be alive," I finished telling Sharon and Break how I survived for the length I did.

After hearing what I had to say, Break once more spoke in his serious tone, " Mia-chan, the last thing you said you remembered before finding yourself in the Abyss sounded a lot like what happened to Oz-kun based on what he told us."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked, not knowing what he is talking about.

"The other day when you suddenly collapsed and after you were brought to your room, Oz-sama explained to us what happened to him on the night of his coming-of-age ceremony," Sharon said so I would understand what Break was talking about.

"He told us that after he said a vow to a clock that stopped moving a hundred years ago it started to move. When that happened, red caped figures entered the room that the ceremony was held. Along with the appearance of the caped figures Alice also appeared in both human and chain form. When she left one of them did the same thing to him as they did to you and said the same thing. Oz-kun also said he was in golfed by black wings before he found himself in the Abyss," Break explained even further.

"If those caped people are the same as the caped people that sent me to the Abyss, would that mean you might know who they are?" I ask, wanting to know who the mysterious people were.

"Yes. The group that was behind both incidents are members of the Baskerville family," Break answered.


	6. Chapter 6

"Yes. The group that was behind both incidents are members of the Baskerville family," Break answered.

"The Baskerville family?" I repeated unfamiliar with the name.

"Yes, they are the last of the main families, but only people associated with Pandora know of their existence," Break starts to explain.

"How come?" I continue to ask questions.

"Well, mainly because they have strong ties to the Abyss so they don't interfere with society and they are our main enemy," he continued to answer.

"I see, and because of this they continue to interfere with the organization so we can't obtain our goal," I say as I come to understand my position.

"Exactly, and it's starting to become a nuisance," Break said in an irritated tone, but then smiled at the speed of my understanding.

"Wait, did you tell me what your goal is yet?" I ask not able to remember.

"No, I'm afraid we forgot to tell you Mia-sama," Sharon said, "Our goal is to obtain the Will of the Abyss."

"Unfortunately, it is the same as the Baskerville's," Break added.

"That would explain why they interfere," I say.

"Do you know anything about the Will?" Break asked.

"Now that I think of it a lot of the Chains say something similar every time they attack me," I say as I think.

"The Chains?" Break said interested.

"Yeah. They say things like 'She will be happy' and 'I'll be her new favorite' but whatever they say they refer to a girl," I tell them.

"Have you seen 'her'?" he starts to ask questions one after another again.

"I believe so. I'm always visited by a stuffed white rabbit and it has the voice of a girl. There are other times where I would find myself in a room that would belong to a young girl with a table filled with tea and sweets. Most of those times there was a cat like Chain with no eyes, but at one point it started to appear with one red eye," I explain my strange encounters but stopped when I see Break shaking somewhat and Sharon standing beside him.

"Please continue Mia-chan," Break said as he stops shaking.

"Are you sure? You look shaken up," I make sure and all I got was a nod from him so I continued, "But out of all those times, no one else came," I finish.

"I think we should all go get some sleep, it's late and we have some places to go to in the morning," Sharon said as she started to walk towards the door we all entered from, "Break could you please take Mia-sama back to her room," she asked him.

"Yes My Lady," he says as he opens the door, then waits for me after Sharon exited.

I get up and walk towards Break, then we start to walk together. I then looked at him to see a frown on his face so I decided to say something to help, "The cakes were really good. I'm glad you told me to try them," I say with a smile.

"I thought you would," he said as he looks at me with a smile.

"Umm, why did you have such a serious expression the whole time?" I finally voice the one question that was on my mind the entire time the three of us talked and when I did his smile disappeared.

"Now is not the time or place to tell you," he answered in a gentle tone and it caught me off guard. He sees my reaction to his answer and starts to chuckle as a smile reappeared on his face.

For the rest of the way to my room Break and I walked in silence, all that could be heard was the sound of our footsteps echoing in the hall.

When we arrived at the door, I was the one that broke the silence, "Thank you for walking me to my room and for explaining everything to me," I bow as I say it.

"Think nothing of it Mia-chan," he says with a smile, then puts something in front of me.

I stood up straight and looked at what it was. It was a silver necklace with a strange silver pendent on it and I give him a confused look which only made him giggle. When he stopped giggling he started to explain what it was, "It's a special device that Pandora created that allows us to make contracts with Chains and it's the method we made so you won't become an illegal contractor."

"Is this what you meant when you said that people who don't use the method Pandora made for making contracts will be illegal contractors?" I ask to make sure I get it.

All I got was a nod so I asked another question, "Why would I even make a contract with one of them after they all tried to kill me?" I start to sound slightly annoyed.

"Well its's better to have one fight with you than against you," he says almost amused by my change in behavior, "Plus all us members have a contract," he added as he pulled out a necklace similar to the one he gave me, but his had a strange design engraved on his pendent.

"Why doesn't this one have a design on it?" I ask as I switch between looking at mine and his.

Before Break could answer, the lights in my room and the hall started to flicker then went out entirely. When the lights went out the floor started to shake and I started to lose my balance. Before I had the chance to fall Break grabbed me by the arm and pulled me close to his chest. When he did he then went into my room and shut the door behind him. Flustered, I try to move away from Break, but he holds me tighter.

"I think you might be forming a contract a lot quicker than we planned Mia-chan," Break says as he lifts the cane he was holding up in front of him and presses a button to reveal a hidden sword in it.

"Wh-What do you mean by that?!" I ask in a loud voice so I would be heard over the sound of objects in the room falling. I hold onto Break's shirt as I almost fall over from all the shaking.

When the shaking died down I heard Break unsheathe his sword and I turn to face where he was pointing it. In the moonlight stood a black suit of armor that would belong to a woman. In her right hand she held a silver sword and she seemed to stare at me even though I couldn't see her face.

"Go on head before it decides to attack," Break whispers as he lets me go and lowers his sword. I just look at him with a shocked expression, as I do he pushes me closer to the Chain then says, "Don't drink its blood."

Not knowing what to do I just stand in front of the Chain looking at the floor and when I did speak my voice was quiet, "I... I want to form a contract with you," I look up at her.

The female Chain's helmet moves down to meet my gaze saying nothing. After a long Pause the Chain started to take steps towards me and I instinctively move back. The Chain grabbed my arm, preventing me from moving back and I look at her. She then planted her sword into the floor and takes her gauntlet on her free hand off the reveal a porcelain white hand. She then rubbed her now exposed arm against her sword that was stabbed into the floor causing her to start bleeding. Before I could do anything she let go of my arm and grabbed my face instead, then placed her bleeding wrist in my face to the point where the cut was touching my lips. Reluctant to swallow it after Break told me not to so I kept my mouth shut. As I did this the blood fell down my face and started to drip onto the pendant that Break gave me which I was holding close to my chest. When the blood hit the pendant it started to glow a bright white. Because the light was so bright I had to cover my eyes, but when I did, I didn't feel the hand holding my face so I fell back onto my rear. When the light faded the lights turned back on and my eyes adjusted revealing that the Chain was gone.

Several seconds passed in complete silence until I spoke, "What just happened?"

"What happened was that you formed a contract with a Chain," Break said as he walked from the door to me.


	7. Chapter 7

"What happened was that you formed a contract with a Chain," Break said as he walked from the door to me.

"I know that, but I'm wondering where the Chain went," I look around the room, but nothing, even the cracks in the floor from its sword were gone.

"To tell the truth, not even Pandora can understand where Chains that have formed contracts go while they wait to be summoned," Break says as he extends a hand to me which I take and he pulls me to my feet.

"How do I summon my Chain?" I ask as I look at the necklace that I was holding and saw that the pendant had the same strange engraving as Breaks'.

"Where's the fun in telling you everything? Wouldn't it be better if you found out yourself?" he asks as he sheathes his sword.

I think about Break's question before I answer, "Finding things out for yourself is more interesting and satisfying, but if it means risking my life to find the answer I'd rather be told it."

Break raises an eyebrow to my statement. "But haven't you been risking your life to find out why you were sent to the Abyss?" he asks as starts to pick up the items that fell on the floor due to the previous tremors.

I help him as I start to give my answer, "Well, yes, but escaping the Abyss and finding the answer to my question are two separate things."

"How are they separate things? The way I see it, they are actually one in the same," he looks at me with his usual smile as he finished putting the objects back on the shelves.

"One in the same? I don't it that way," I say as I move in front of the mirror to see my hair all messed up from the encounter with the Chain so I started to fix it.

As i fix my hair, Break takes a seat in one of the chairs at the table in the middle of the room and placed Emily on his lap. He then opened his side bag and pulls a lollipop out, unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth. After he did, he started to explain what he meant, "Because you want to find out why you were sent to the Abyss, you knew you had to escape the Abyss first since there was nothing there to help you, right?"

I finished fixing my hair and walk over to the table, taking a seat across from Break before I spoke, "Are you trying to say that escaping the Abyss was the first step to come closer to the answer I'm looking for?"

When I asked him that he lets out a little chuckle then spoke, "You pick up on things quickly Mia-chan. That was exactly what I was saying."

"So from the very beginning I was risking my life in order to solve everything so what's one more thing," I say as I rest my chin on the table and look at him.

"How do your arms feel?" he asks, changing the subject.

I lift my head up and put my arms on the table to see them still wrapped up. "They were a little sore when I woke up, but they feel fine now," I tell him.

Break places Emily on the table as he gets up and walks around to me. "Let's take a look at them then," he says as he pulls a chair beside me and sits in it.

"Are you sure it's a good idea to unwrap them just because they don't hurt? I was inflicted with these injures not that long ago," I ask as I look at him.

"Do you really think that we would ask you to take the bandages off if you weren't fully healed?" the high pitched doll asks as her arms sway a bit at the other end of the table.

Not surprised by the fact that Emily can move on her own, I answer her question, "No, I don't think you two would do that especially after you helped me so mush. I'm just making sure is all."

"It's only natural to be cautious, even more so considering what you've been through those seventeen years," Break says a bit surprised that I had no reaction to Emily's unexplainable movement and the fact that I was talking to her like she was not a doll.

"I guess it would be natural for me to be overly cautious about everything," I say looking at the floor.

"Do you want me to take a look at your arms or are you good?" he asks me in a soft tone.

I take my eyes off the floor to look at him and reply, "If you say it's alright to unwrap them, then I guess I'll you."

"Alright, may I see them?" he says as he reaches one of his hands out gesturing for me to put my arms out, which I do. He takes my right arm and starts to take the bandage off. "Do you get hurt by Chains often in the Abyss?" he asks me as he continues to unwrap my arm.

I place my free hand on my lap as I recall all my encounter's with the Chains in the Abyss, then I answer, "No, no I don't. When I encounter them, I run from them and hide because I know I can't fight them."

"That's smart, but how did you get hurt by the Chain that was choking you when you appeared through the path?" he questions me as he finishes unwrapping my right arm to reveal that there were no cuts on it and takes my other arm to starts unwrapping it.

"The only reason I got hurt this time was because I didn't run and hide. Before I got to the path I swore to myself that if a Chain appeared I wouldn't run," I told him as I examine my arm. I put my arm down and looked at Break to see him glance at me, then returned to my arm.

Break takes the last of the bandage off my left arm and wraps it into a ball along with the one that was on my right arm. With the ball of bandages in his hand, he stands up and heads to the door. As he reaches the door he puts the ball in the garbage can beside the desk and turns his head to face me, "You should get some rest, tomorrow will be a busy day," he says with a smile and leaves the room, closing the door behind him.

After a couple minutes I hear a voice yell angrily from the other side of the table , "I can't believe he left me behind!" I turn my head from the door to the voice to see Emily, still sitting on the table.

Surprised to see her there, I quickly make my way to her. "Emily, you're not with Break? Would you like me to take you to him?" I offer as I sit in front of her.

She seemed to cheer up when I offered and responded almost immediately, "I would love that, as long as it's not too much trouble," she makes a rattling sound as she talks.

I let out a small laugh as I continue to talk to her, "It won't be too troublesome. It's a good opportunity for me to get use to the layout of the manor, but we better go now before it's too late to catch up with him,'I tell her as I stand up.

"Yes, let's go," she agrees so I gently pick her up and head to the door.

When I leave the room and close the door behind me, I see Sharon turn a corner and decide to follow her. I run down the hall to where I saw her turn and look around the corner to see her open a door and walk through it. Quietly, I made my way to the door and peaked in and saw that Break was in the room as well.

The room was about the same size as mine, but it was not a bedroom from what I could tell even when the only source of light was the moonlight pouring through the three windows that lined the far wall. All that I could see in the poorly light room was a large desk in front of the middle window and Break looking out the one on the far right.

"You can be a cruel person sometimes," Sharon says as she stands in the middle of the room.

Because of the lighting and the placement of the door, all I could see was her back, but I could tell that she had on a different dress. This one was a navy blue and fitted one with noble states with the lace trim around the wrists and shoulders. Holding her hair up was a light green ribbon that was the same color as the bows on the side of her dress.

"Ah," Break looks from the window to her so he can continue to talk to her, "Were you still awake, Sharon?" he asks her.

Not answering him, Sharon lifts her right arm up to show Break something that looked like a piece of paper from its square shape, but I wasn't entirely sure. "This picture," she starts to talk and reveals that what she's holding is a picture of some sort, "The only thing which shows the seal, you purposefully didn't give to them," she adds.

"I thought Raven might not accept this task in order to protect Oz-kun," he says as he looks out the window and continues to speak, "Now I wonder whether they've found the girl who's on the verge of 'Game Over'," he smirks and puts his back against the window.

"Game Over? Does he mean the girl's seal in the photo has almost made its full rotation?" I think to myself.

"This is my kindness, you know. It's better to face reality as soon as possible," he looks at the door and I can tell he saw me, but continues to speak, "Oz Vessalius, he has three futures. The first is, time goes on as normal and he gets swallowed by the Abyss when his seal finishes its rotation. Unable to escape the flow of time, he will arrive at the same place all the other illegal contractors go. The second is, if he's able to find the truth, if he has the strength to find out the truth about his sin...," he returns his gaze out the window, "It's possible there may be salvation at the end of that path. And the third path," there was a slight pause in his words before he finished, "At the point when he finds out the truth, it's possible I will," he trails off not finishing his train of thought. He continues to look out the window and talk, "Remember this Oz-kun: what you have left at the end might not necessarily be hope," he looks back at the door and smirks, "And Mia-chan, it's quite rude to eavesdrop," he says making my presence known to Sharon, who is now in front of the far left window.

After being called out, I hesitantly walk into the room with my head down and Emily close to my chest. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to eavesdrop on your conversation," I apologies in a quiet tone.

Sharon looks at me with a slightly surprised expression when I walk in and apologies. "Mia-sama,, weren't you going to bed?" she asks me.

"Yes, I was, but when Break left I noticed he forgot Emily so I offered to bring her to him before I did," I reply as I look from the floor to Sharon.

Break walks from the window to me with a smile. "Thank you Mia-chan. I realized forgot her when I closed the door, but I didn't want to disturb you so I thought I would get her in the morning," he says as he walks. When he reaches me, I hand him Emily and he places her on his shoulder.

"You're welcome," I say to him to be polite. "I'm going to go back to my room now so I wish you both a good night," I tell them as I do a small bow and head to the door.

"Good night Mia-sama," Sharon says to me with a smile.

"Good night Mia-chan, tomorrow we will have a job for you to do," Break informs me with his usual grin.

I turn my head over my shoulder to give them both a smile in return as I say to them, "Ok."

When I get back to my room I put the chairs back and sit on my bed. As I sit I notice the nightgown I was wearing earlier has been cleaned and neatly placed on the bed. Thinking it might be best to change into it, I grab it and change. When I finish I fold the clothes I was wearing and put them at the foot of the bed. I then crawl under the covers realizing just how tired I was because as soon as my head hit the pillow I fell into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
